disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Lady Tremaine/Gallery
Images of Lady Tremaine from the ''Cinderella'' franchise. Promotional Ladytremaine1.png 294E4016B72D4DC8668C334DC865CC.jpg Cindermay3.gif Cinderella-the-glass-slipper.jpg 374685179 108f52dddc.jpg|Lady Tremaine with the Power of the wand Cinderella III A Twist In Time.jpg Disney Villain Portraits Lady Tremaine.jpg ''Cinderella'' (2015) Cinderella 2015 16.jpg Vogue-Stepmother-Cate-Blanchett.jpg lady-tremaine-.jpg cate blanc blue crop copy.jpg stepmother.jpeg Lady Tremaine ballgown.png ''Once Upon a Time'' Once Upon a Time - 6x03 - The Other Shoe - Photography - Stepmother and Sisters.jpg|First iteration Once Upon a Time - 6x03 - The Other Shoe - Photography - Lady Tremaine.jpg Once Upon a Time - 6x03 - The Other Shoe - Photography - Lady Tremaine 2.jpg Once Upon a Time - Season 7 - Lady Tremaine.jpg|Second iteration Once Upon a Time - Season 7 - Lady Tremaine 2.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x09 - One Little Tear - Photography - Rapunzel.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x02 - A Pirate's Life - Photogrpahy - Lady Tremaine.png Once Upon a Time - 7x01 - Hyperion Heights - Photography - Victoria Belfrey.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x04 - Beauty - Photography - Victoria.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x10 - The Eighth Witch - Photography - Dagger Test.jpg Concept art LadyTremaineMB.jpg|Lady Tremaine concept by Mary Blair. TremaineFamilyMB.jpg|Lady Tremaine and her two daughters, by Mary Blair. Screenshots ''Cinderella Tremainwprologue.JPG|Lady Tremaine, Anastasia and Drizella in the prologue Cinderella-37.png Cinderella-79.png|Lady Tremaine smirking at Cinderella Tumblr lxnc8kqO4E1r3jmn6o1 1280.png|Lady Tremaine's evil plan is formed Tremainelock.JPG|Lady Tremaine locking Cinderella in her room cinderella633.jpg|Lady Tremaine is shocked when her plans are foiled in ''Cinderella 07+08 loop.gif|The elegant and devious smirk of Lady Tremaine, consistent through her years. tumblr_lxug7dkr8w1r3p1jzo2_1280.jpg|Lady Tremaine's brunette hair in the prologue Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-2469.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-2900.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-6099.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-6080.jpg Tumblr n3tujuoC8b1rxt9glo8 1280.jpg Cinderella-disneyscreencaps.com-66.jpg Cinderellla getting picked on by her stepmother over her dress.jpg ''Cinderella II: Dreams Come True Drizella and Lady Tremaine.jpg House of Mouse Lady Tremaine cameo in House of Mouse.png|Lady Tremaine glaring at Pete in an episode of ''House of Mouse House Of Mouse - Ask Von Drake.jpg Image 0062.jpg Pete Lady Tremaine HM.jpg Cinderella III: A Twist in Time cinderella3_1042.jpg|Lady Tremaine and Lucifer cinderella3_0156.jpg|Lady Tremaine destroying Cinderella's happily ever after. cinderella3_0130.jpg|Lady Tremaine's powerful revenge cinderella3_1207.jpg|Lady Tremaine and Drizella turned into toads in Cinderella III: A Twist in Time cinderella3_1293.jpg|Lady Tremaine and Drizella's defeat in Cinderella III: A Twist In Time ''Cinderella'' (2015) Cinderella 2015 14.jpg Cinderella 2015 10.jpg Cinderella 2015 7.JPG Cinderella 2015 6.jpg Cinderella 2015 29.jpg Cinderella 2015 25.jpg Cinderella 2015 28.jpg Cinderella 2015 46.jpg Cinderella 2015 45.jpg Cinderella 2015 44.jpg Cinderella 2015 43.jpg Cinderella 2015 42.jpg Cinderella 2015 41.jpg Cinderella 2015 40.jpg Cinderella 2015 39.jpg Cinderella 2015 61.jpg Cinderella 2015 60.jpg Anstasia-drizella-trying-on-the-shoe.jpg tumblr_nfbnkeBUf51s6bxzqo1_r1_540.png ''Once Upon a Time First Iteration Once Upon a Time - 6x03 - The Other Shoe - Lady Tremaine.jpg Once Upon a Time - 6x03 - The Other Shoe - Invitation Arriving.jpg Tremaine.jpg Once Upon a Time - 6x03 - The Other Shoe - Lady Tremaine with Portal.jpg Once Upon a Time - 6x03 - The Other Shoe - Leroy and Lady Tremaine.jpg Second Iteration Once Upon a Time - 7x09 - One Little Tear - Calling For Help.jpg|Rapunzel trapped in the tower Once Upon a Time - 7x09 - One Little Tear - Hair.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x09 - One Little Tear - Escape.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x09 - One Little Tear - Poisoning.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x09 - One Little Tear - Saving Ella.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x01 - Hyperion Heights - Tremaine Captures Fairy Godmother.jpg|Lady Tremaine captures the Fairy Godmother Once Upon a Time - 7x01 - Hyperion Heights - Lady Tremaine.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x01 - Hyperion Heights - Holding Wand.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x03 - The Garden of Forking Paths - Lady Tremaine and Cinderella.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x06 - Wake Up Call - Anastasia and Lady Tremaine.jpg Once Upon A Time -7x02-A Pirate Life-Victoria Watche sHenry.png|Lady Tremaine's cursed counterpart, Victoria Belfrey Once Upon a Time - 7x03 - The Garden of Forking Paths - Jacinda and Victoria.jpg Once Upon A Time 7x04-Shame.png Once Upon A Time-7x07-Eloise Gardener-Wear Her Down.png Once Upon a Time - 7x07 - Eloise Gardener - Gothel and Victoria.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x09 - One Little Tear - Ivy and Victoria.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x09 - One Little Tear - Weaver and Victoria.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x09 - One Little Tear - Victoria Gives Custody.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x09 - One Little Tear - Holding Tear.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x10 - The Eighth Witch - Guardian Test.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x11 - Secret Garden - Victoria Dying.jpg|Victoria sacrifices herself for Ivy Once Upon a Time - 7x11 - Secret Garden - Ivy and Victoria.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x20 - Flower Child - Board.jpg Video games KHBBS - Lady Tremaine.png|Lady Tremaine in ''Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep. KHBBS Report Lady Tremaine.jpg|Lady Tremaine Disney parks and other live appearances 2570616995_bfedeb1002.jpg|Lady Tremaine with Drizella and Anastasia at one of the Disney Parks 4541046831_1bedb56a03.jpg|Lady Tremaine with Drizella and Anastasia in Disney Twice Charmed of the Disney Cruise Line 97797343_3ffe9a205b_m.jpg|Lady Tremaine with Cinderella, Drizella, and Anastasia in Disney on Ice 4128826244 f84fea146f.jpg|Lady Tremaine at one of the Disney Parks Lady Tremaine DLP.jpg DSC09805.jpg Merchandise TremaineWDCC.jpg|Lady Tremaine from the WDCC Lady Tremaines's One Villain dollar bill.jpg|Lady Tremaines's One Villain dollar bill 6763036280094.jpg Untitled-7.jpg Lady Tremaine - Power With Hand Control.jpg|A cruel Lady Tremaine displays masterful poise and control, humiliating Jaq and Gus as they struggle to rescue Cinderella in the grand finale. 678414c4ddc0676828d41c5ce3326e21.jpg|Lady Tremaine WDCC 51kN1Oxa-oL._SX385_.jpg|Lady Tremaine Doll Whole bunch of disney dolls.jpg Cin008a.jpg Cinderella 2012 Disney Store Doll Set.jpg Cinderella 2012 Disney Store Doll Set Boxed.jpg DISNEY Princess Cinderella Story Collection.jpg Lady Tremaine Disney Film Collection Doll - Cinderella - Live Action Film - 11''.jpg Tumblr nfzjjzhIxd1tp9tvoo1 500.jpg Lady Tremaine Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Disney Fairytale Designer Collection - Lady Termaine and Cinderella.jpg Miscellaneous Disney_villains_painting_at_Disneyland.jpg Disney Princess Cinderella's Story Illustraition 13.jpg Disney Princess Cinderella's Story Illustraition 9.jpg Disney Princess Cinderella's Story Illustraition 3.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:Cinderella galleries Category:Kingdom Hearts galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries Category:Disney Villains galleries Category:Once Upon a Time galleries